Changing
by noodlesareprettygood
Summary: An ominous gray smoke hangs low over the land of Ooo. At first glance, it's effects are obvious but not harmful - at least until one very important citizen's life if put at stake. Can everyone handle the new changes and the new consequences that coincide? Rated T for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Adventure Time characters, locations, etc.**

**A/N: Hello! Before we start I'd like to make it clear that I don't have any experience in the fan fiction area, so I'm open to critiquing! I thought Adventure Time would be a good show to start with because anything can happen in Ooo! This story alternates between Finn's, Jake's, Marceline's, Princess Bubblegum's, and The Ice King's POV. I'll try to add a new chapter once a week, so stick around! Enough of this, let's start the story!**

**Finn's POV**

Ringing.

That's all I heard.

Nothing like bells, more like I was losing any form of hearing that I ever had.

_Oh my Glob, what was that?_

I stumbled through the treehouse, holding a firm hand against my throbbing temple. Seconds before my vision blacked out, I saw Jake, clutching his throat. I fell to the floor with the image of my best friend choking seared into my brain. I thought he was dying.

I was wrong.

**Three Hours Later**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my wrist. Turns out I'd fallen on my palm and sat there for…

_Wait… How long was I out?_

I raced towards a window, if you'd consider hobbling across my living room "racing". The outside sky was gray and dark.

_What the what? Have I been all gronked up for the whole day?_

A second look out the window proved my suspicions to be false, the sky had been coated with a thick layer of smoke. A nauseating aroma filled the once-fresh air. Outside of the house sat a man. I flipped out – was it an actual human? I bolted out of the door as fast as my aching body would take me. As soon as I stepped outside, the gray smoke in the air accumulated around me. For a second, I thought it was… Reading me.

"What the lumps!?" I exclaimed. After another moment of surrounding me, the smoke dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

After being a bit sidetracked by my encounter with freaky-stalker smoke, I scanned my area to find the being I thought I had seen before. It didn't take long to find him, a thin man with shaggy, brown hair and fair skin. He stood a good four inches taller than me, but his most interesting feature was his arm – he only had one. He had his back facing towards me, so I couldn't describe his face. The way he held himself implied that he was uncomfortable with… Something.

"Hey-o! You lost, Tall Guy?" I asked the man. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes like he had seen me before. Judging by his face, he was probably in his mid-twenties. He had soft, brown eyes, a sharp nose, and a thin face to match his physique. He was wearing brown shorts and a gray t-shirt, each torn and stained.

"Creator?" he said in an all-to-familiar voice.

"Neptr?" I screamed, my voice cracking.

_What the glob is happening? Neptr's a robot! How is he a human?_

Then the thought hit me with the force of a train.

_I'm not the only human anymore._

Neptr smiled, a big, goofy grin that definitely didn't look natural.

"Neptr, what happened to you?" I questioned. He tilted his head a bit, as if attempting to remember.

"Well, the clouds came. When I went outside to look at them my battery-juice ran out, and I woke up like this," he looked down at himself, shrugging his shoulders in a very obvious and forced motion.

_What the grob is going on here?_

Neptr turned towards the teahouse and pointed at my bedroom window.

"Creator, I think Jake is waking up now,"

_Jake? I forgot to check on him to see if he was okay!_

"Thanks, Neptr!" I shouted as I ran towards my bedroom.

When I reached my room, Jake was nowhere to be found.

What I did find, though, was a middle-aged man with strawberry blonde hair and huge, thick-rimmed glasses sitting up in Jake's bed.

"Finn! Man, do you have any idea what happened?" the man asked.

_His voice…_

_I recognize it…_

_But it can't be…_

"Jake?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Adventure Time characters, locations, etc.**

**A/N: Hello again! I got really bored today so I decided I'd write another chapter! Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter and a special thanks to those who left reviews! I probably won't post stuff early too often, but I decided that I would today. As always, please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Jake's POV**

Wow, that hurt. The last thing I remember was trying to find my viola – Shelby's rent was due.

Then there was the explosion.

Fog so thick you could cut it with a knife crept through the window. It wrapped itself around me, like a blanket of ham sandwiches… That are gray and fog n' stuff. I passed out before the fog left, but when I woke up, it was gone.

That's when things got weird. I fell in a fairly convenient way, onto my knees then on my stomach. When I regained consciousness I flopped over onto my back, pulling one knee up and spreading my arms out. I knew something was wrong when I went to scratch my forehead and I was wearing a pair of huge glasses. Pulling them off to examine them, I discovered that the lenses were thick and the rims were solid black.

_That's weird, I don't wear glasses…_

My new glasses weren't the only new thing on my person. When I was finished looking at my glasses, I saw that there was something wrong with my hands. They were all fleshy and… Not furry. Not only that, but I had…

_5 FINGERS!? Man! Wait 'til Finn hears about this! _

At that moment I realized Finn wasn't anywhere to be seen. As I was about to get up to find him, I passed by the bathroom. The door was open, and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. At first, I didn't believe it was me, but eventually I had to accept that the human in the mirror was me. I had hair that looked a lot like my ex-fur color, except a bit more blonde. I had a bit of facial hair, but not enough to consider a beard. As for my body, I was wearing clothes. I had a mustard yellow, button-up shirt with a dark red tie. I was wearing black dress pants and fancy shoes, it looked like I was ready for a business meeting or something. The worst part, though, wasn't the clothes…

_I'm fat!_

Now in reality I wasn't as large as I had believed I was, a more appropriate word would be "stocky". At first, I thought I could just stretch myself so I could look however I wanted. My life was about to get a whole lot harder.

_Why isn't it working? Why can't I stretch?_

Now if you don't mind, I'll save you from all the **very manly **screaming and crying that ensued when I discovered I couldn't stretch. I managed to convince myself that I was dreaming, but after pinching myself until I bled, I ditched that theory. I then thought that the strange smoke that surrounded me earlier must've messed up my brain, but the only thing that had changed was me, so I kept thinking. It took me several minutes to accept the fact that I was a human.

_What's Lady gonna think?_

I combed my fingers through my hair, something I would find myself doing a lot. I made my way up to my bedroom when I ran into someone else. He was about my height, which isn't saying much, and very thin. He had red hair and was wearing a light pink, turtleneck sweater with khaki pants and pink canvas shoes. He was sitting in the hallway on his stomach, like a worm. Next to him was the shattered remains of my viola.

"Dude! My viola!"

When I ran to grab my viola, the pink sweater-guy looked up at me. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, with pink-ish skin and light brown eyes. He wasn't exactly a handsome guy, but wasn't real ugly, either.

"Jake?" he questioned.

"Who are you?" I yelled, "And why is my viola broken?"

He pulled himself off of the floor to talk to me.

"Jake!" he yelled, sounding like he was happy to see me. He ran in for a hug, but I stepped away from him.

"Yeah, that's me name! Now, who are you?" I shouted at him. The comment seemed a bit painful to him, but he gave a small smile and said,

"Jake! It's me, Shelby!"

I wanted to hit myself in the face.

_So Shelby turned into a human, too? What's going on around here?_

After a few minutes of talking to Shelby, I left towards my room to look for Finn.

As always, our room was a mess. Finn was nowhere to be found, but I wasn't really expecting to find him so quickly. I decided to sit down on my bed. Being bigger now, I didn't quite fit.

_I guess I can make a new bed…_

I sat there for a while, waiting for nothing. That's when Finn walked in. I was relieved to see that he hadn't changed at all.

"Finn!" I started, "Man, do you have any idea what happened?"

He stared at me for a while. I realized that he probably didn't recognize me, what with this mew body and all. After several seconds of stunned silence, Finn responded with one word.

"Jake?"

**A/N: Hey, sorry for ending the first and second chapter in practically the same way, I promise Chapter 3 (Marceline's POV) will have a fresh, new ending! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
